


I Dream of You and "Me": A Megadimension Neptunia VII One-Shot

by Amaterasu69



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/F, I Ship It, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaterasu69/pseuds/Amaterasu69
Summary: After the events following the Revival Ending of the game, Uzume was brought back to life. Having been given the chance to live peacefully in Hyperdimension along with Neptune and the others, Uzume wasn’t going to waste it. Uzume wondered how hard she could test her Daydream Ability. Much like how she was able to gather ingredients for a big pudding party in the Zero Dimension, she is able to make her dreams come true if she daydreams about it hard enough. So, in an attempt to test this, she decided to try and dream into existence a familiar face she hadn’t seen in a long time. That person was Kurome Ankokuboshi. The other Uzume, and her sealed half. She wanted to see her again.





	I Dream of You and "Me": A Megadimension Neptunia VII One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: The following is a Yuri story between the characters Uzume Tennouboshi and Kurome Ankokuboshi from Megadimension Neptunia VII. This story will be formatted differently from usual, partially in normal format, and in Script/Screenplay Format like my usual stories do. Also, this story may contain spoilers from Megadimension Neptunia VII. This only contains one chapter. Sit back, and enjoy the show.
> 
> Italics indicate thinking, emphasis on words, and Location Settings.

**I Dream of You and “Me”: A Neptunia Fanfic One-Shot**

 

***Note** : The following is a Yuri story between the characters Uzume Tennouboshi and Kurome Ankokuboshi from  _ Megadimension Neptunia VII. _ This story will be formatted differently from usual, partially in normal format, and in Script/Screenplay Format like my usual stories do. Also, this story may contain spoilers from  _ Megadimension Neptunia VII.  _ This only contains one chapter. Sit back, and enjoy the show.

 

After the events following the Revival Ending of the game, Uzume was brought back to life. Having been given the chance to live peacefully in Hyperdimension along with Neptune and the others, Uzume wasn’t going to waste it. Uzume wondered how hard she could test her Daydream Ability. Much like how she was able to gather ingredients for a big pudding party in the Zero Dimension, she is able to make her dreams come true if she daydreams about it hard enough. So, in an attempt to test this, she decided to try and dream into existence a familiar face she hadn’t seen in a long time. That person, was Kurome Ankokuboshi. The other Uzume, and her sealed half. She wanted to see her again. That is where our story begins… 

 

_ Planeptune’s Basilicom, Uzume’s Room _

 

It was a long day after adventuring and hanging out with Adult Neptune. Uzume was tired, but for some reason, she couldn’t get any sleep. It wasn’t something that was on her mind, but rather  _ someone. _

 

“Hmm… I wonder what happened to the other me. Wait, what actually happened to her after our final confrontation? Did she just get sealed away again?”

 

Uzume had so many questions running through her mind about what had happened to her other self, Kurome Ankokuboshi.

 

“If only I could see her again, one last time. Wait! Why am I feeling this way for someone like her?! Argh, dammit! I can’t even think straight with her on my mind.”  _ But still, she’s been through a lot. I can’t imagine how much pain she’s been through. _

 

Suddenly, a moment of brilliance hits Uzume like one of the giants she fought in the past.

 

“Wait a minute, that’s it! With my sheer dreams alone, I can will her into existence within this world!”  _ But will that really work, though? I guess I’ll have to test out my theory. It’ll be totally uncool of me, and doing this will probably ridicule me for all of eternity… But still! _

 

***Note** : You all are about to witness a segment full of cringe-filled Uzume Daydream Dialogue, or what I call “Uzu-moe Dialogue”. It is as much pain to write as it is to read, but trust me. This is needed to progress the story. I’m sorry in advance.  Bolding, Italics, and Quotation Marks indicate Daydream Dialogue. Also, Tildes (~). Lots of them.

 

In preparation for the moment, Uzume holds her hands together, clasping them, fingers crossing, holding them up to her face. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process. Finally, she begins to speak in her Daydream tone of voice.

 

***Note** : Uzume’s nicknames for people close to her, or people whose names she usually can’t pronounce, ends with an “sy”. “Kurosy” is pronounced, (Coo-Rosy) or in Japanese, the “sy” is pronounced (Chi).

 

**_“Oh, Goddesses~ please help me! All of these feelings within me, these complicated emotions of love and lust, these aches and butterflies in my heart…! I am but a stranger to these newfound feelings, but I know who I want- no, who I need in my life! The other me. The me who I know all too well. Kuro-, Kur-...! Kurosy~! I ask of you to lend me your strength, Goddesses! I know she’s been through a lot of hardships in her life, being rejected by society. But, I just want to be near her. I want to be there for her with every fiber of my being…! Kurosy~! I dream, of a world where I hope that I can truly be with you~! And in this reality, I dream of you and me~! Now Goddesses, I’ll leave you be”._ **

 

***Note** : Yes, I did a little bit of a musical reference to Doki Doki Literature Club’s, “Your Reality” song. I wanted to ham this up as much as possible. Even though DDLC may not be the most “wholesome” of Visual Novels, I think this fits very well. I’m sorry if I made you all cringe in pure agony with this whole dialogue piece. I warned you ahead of time.

 

After a lengthy pause, Uzume returns back to “normal”. She coughs very audibly to shake off the embarrassment of what just transpired.

 

“Aw, that sucked…! I never wanna do that ever again! Praying to the Goddesses above for help? Geez, that’s low, even for me!”  _ Wait, would that mean I was basically telling Nepsy and the others about this?! Ugh, I’m so stupid!  _ “Did it even work?”

 

A brief moment of awkward silence fills the air.

 

“Well, that blows. I should’ve known that something like that would be doomed to fail”, Uzume sighed.  _ Now, what am I gonna do? _

 

As if right on cue, a silhouette seemed to form right in front of her eyes. It was of Kurome. In a flash of sparkling light, the  _ vision _ of Kurome had finally been  _ realized.  _ She had appeared, right in front of her face.

 

 ***Note** : The following segment will take place in the traditional Screenplay format. Sorry for the awkward transition, but writing in traditional style is not my forte. Also, the reason why the words “vision” and “realized” were in italics was because I was making a joke off of some subtle references. The word, “vision” is a reference to the title of the song, “The VISION of TELATIVITY”, in the _Megadimension Neptunia VII_ game. It is the opening song for the game, and it is the final boss theme in the showdown between Uzume and Kurome, albeit the instrumental version in the fight. The word, “realize”, is a reference to the title of the game in the series known as, _Megadimension Neptunia VIIR,_ the VR-compatible version of the regular game. The full name would be “Megadimension Neptunia Victory-2 Realize”. That is what the “R” part of the acronym stands for, but it is also a play on the word “VR”, with the 2 I’s being in between. And no, VII is not to be confused for 7.

 

**Kurome** : Huh? What the- why am I here…? Where am I, exactly?

 

Without warning, Uzume hugs Kurome unexpectedly.

 

**Uzume** : Wow, it worked! Welcome back, Kurosy!

**Kurome** : “Me”? What is…? Oh, I see what’s going on here. You used your Daydream power to bring me back to life, didn’t you? You, the one who sealed me away for good, has brought me back to life for some purpose. I wonder what that could be.

 

Kurome pushes away Uzume.

 

**Uzume** : Kurosy?

**Kurome** : So, I’ll get straight to the point. Why have you brought me back? After all that I’ve done to you, Nepsy and the others, why? And why are you calling me that?

**Uzume** : Well, Kur- your name was hard to pronounce. I can’t just call you “Me”, or Uzume, even though we’re the same person. So, I thought of Kurosy. And to be honest, I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve thought about how much you’ve been through, how much pain you’ve had to deal with, and my heart aches for you…!

 

(Uzume starts walking toward Kurome)

 

**Uzume** : Kurosy, I-

 

(Kurome slaps Uzume)

 

**Kurome** : So that’s it, huh? Well, I’m not going to indulge you, “Me”.

**Uzume** : But-

**Kurome** : So, what are you going to do now? Now that I’ve denied you your one request, what are you planning to do? Are you just going to throw me away again, like you did last time? You’ve got a lot of nerve. Reviving me, only to think of yourself, like the rest of the selfish masses. I never asked to be born again, only to be utterly insulted by the likes of my weaker half! How dare you!

**Uzume** : *sniffles*

**Kurome** : Wait. Are you crying…?

**Uzume** : It’s not like that! WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND?!

 

In an unexpected turn of events, Uzume shoves Kurome on the floor, proceeding to hold her down to the ground with her entire body weight. She takes Kurome’s hand and forces it to come in contact with Uzume’s chest area.

 

**Kurome** : What the hell are you doing?!

**Uzume** : Can’t you feel it? My heart’s beating for you, Kurosy! Why can’t you understand my feelings?!

**Kurome** :  _ It’s actually beating quite rapidly…! _

**Uzume** : I’m not just thinking about myself! I want you to be happy after all that you’ve been through! You’ve been thinking about plotting revenge your whole life that you haven’t begun to understand anyone else’s feelings!

**Kurome** : Let go of me, and listen to yourself! This is pure stupidity and you know it! What would you even consider this? This isn’t love. Hell, this would probably be closer to incest or masturbation at this point! Now unhand me!

 

Kurome goes to punch Uzume with her free hand before ultimately being caught by Uzume’s other free hand. This time Uzume plants both of Kurome’s hands on the ground.

 

**Uzume** : I will not let go! You need me, and I need you!

 

Suddenly, Uzume leans in forward and holds a kiss on Kurome’s lips.

 

**Kurome** : MMF!  _ What’s going on? My mind is racing and I can’t even think straight! Why is she doing this to me? Is she really going to be the one to take my first kiss away from me?! _

 

***Note** : More audible muffles can be heard from Kurome during this sequence, but I didn’t really know how to properly write that in.

 

**Uzume** :  _ Maybe, just maybe I can get through to her! Kurosy, please understand! I’m doing this for the both of us! _

 

After a long minute, Uzume finally lets go of her grip on Kurome.

 

**Kurome** : *breathes heavily* Uzume, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you truly felt this way about me.

**Uzume** :  _ You finally called me by my name… _ Can’t you get it through your thick skull? I love you, Kurosy.

**Kurome** : I know that now. So, I’ve decided: I love you too. I want to spend every last moment with you. I want to make up for lost time. I’m sorry that I was so harsh on you, on everyone. But please, will you take it with me further?

**Uzume** : Oh, Kurosy… Of course, I will!

 

With that statement, Uzume and Kurome got back up and hugged each other tightly, in a loving embrace. But unexpectedly, Kurome shoved Uzume on her own bed, similar to what she had done to her before.

 

**Uzume** :  **_“Kurosy! What are you-”_ **

 

Suddenly, Kurome jumps onto Uzume’s bed, proceeding to hold Uzume down at the same time.

 

**Kurome** : But even so, I won’t let myself end up being the  _ bitch _ in this relationship!

**Uzume** :  **_“Oh Kurosy, you’re such a naughty girl~”._ **

**Kurome** : Oh, just shut up and fuck me already! By the way, you’re doing it again.

**Uzume** :  **_“Oh!”_ ** *coughs very audibly* Well, don’t expect me to just surrender to you!

**Kurome** : Yeah right, like I would- Huh?!

 

In an unexpected turn of events, Kurome starts to sparkle in a white flash of glittering stardust.

 

**Uzume** : What the?! No!

**Kurome** : You’ve got to be kidding me! Time’s up already? No! This isn’t right! I can’t lose to the likes of you! You planned this, didn’t you?!

**Uzume** : No, I swear I didn’t! Hold me tight, Kurosy!

 

They held each other in a loving embrace once again.

 

**Kurome** : Promise me something, Uzume.

**Uzume** : Yes, anything…!

**Kurome** : Promise me that you’ll dream of me again so that we can do this another time.

**Uzume** : Got it! It’s a promise! I’ll always be thinking of you, Kurosy!

**Kurome** : *sniffles* Please, don’t ever forget me…!

**Uzume** : I won’t! You’ll always have a place in my heart, and in my dreams!

**Kurome** : Goodbye for now, “Me”.

**Uzume** : I’ll see you again soon, okay?

**Kurome** : Yes, Uzume… 

 

And with that, Kurome disappeared in a flash of light. With her silhouette, fading away from the reality of Gamindustri. Some say that on this same night, Uzume cried herself to sleep. But she knew once again, that she’d be able to see her whenever she wanted. But if there’s one thing for certain, without a doubt: It’s that she did truly love Kurome, and she kept her promise the next day. Forever and ever, until the end of time.

 

_ The End _

 

**Thanks for reading “I Dream of You and “Me”. I had fun writing and reading this, and I hope you all had fun too! If you want to see more of this, comment below, or (AO3 only) give me a Kudos if you liked it! If you want, tell me what you thought of it below, too. It would be nice to have some feedback so I can improve, or just in general thoughts about it. Did you like it or not, something like that. Who knows, I may make a sequel, or maybe a full story of this, I don’t know. Thanks for staying along for the ride, and I hope to see you in the next one. Bye Bye!**


End file.
